


Sin Final Feliz

by bemypizzadearie



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Bellamy Blake is a History & Mythology Nerd, Bellarke, Clarke Griffin & Wells Jaha Friendship, Endgame Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Jealousy, Kings & Queens, Knights - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, Medieval Medicine, Nerd Bellamy Blake, Princes & Princesses, Protective Bellamy Blake, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemypizzadearie/pseuds/bemypizzadearie
Summary: Clarke nace y crece sabiendo que nunca tendrá su final feliz, a pesar de ser una princesa. Bellamy nace y crece creyendo en finales felices. Para él, el final perfecto es cuando el caballero da su vida por la princesa.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 4





	1. Prólogo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! No quiero entretenerte mucho en esta parte, por lo que voy a intentar ser lo más breve posible:
> 
> \- Los capítulos muy probablemente sean cortos (en celular tal vez no se note tanto, pero en computadora sí), sobre todo los primeros en que comencemos a conocer a nuestros personajes.  
> \- La cantidad de capítulos es, por ahora, una estimación. Puede que finalice en 15, o (muy probablemente) se extienda.
> 
> \- Voy a estar actualizando una vez por semana, con la excepción de algún maratón o capítulo extra si es que me encuentro con tiempo y ganas.
> 
> \- A pesar de ser un AU con las personalidades bastante fieles al canon, algunas cosas pueden ser distintas. 
> 
> \- Por último, si te gusta lo que estás leyendo, acordate de votar y comentar. Eso ayuda mucho a que nosotros, los escritores, encontremos más motivación para continuar.
> 
> Ahora sí, ¡que disfrutes este fic!

Clarke había aprendido a disfrutar de su rol como princesa. De manera abrupta, su madre había sido nombrada reina cuando el rey Thelonious había declarado que su hijo no lo sucedería, sino que el siguiente gobernante sería un miembro de su corte. Nadie se había imaginado que se refería a Abigail de Griffin, marquesa de las tierras más próximas a la capital del reino, Arcadia. Mientras que la familia había recibido felicitaciones o miradas de envidia, tanto Clarke como su padre tomaron el nombramiento por lo que era: una sentencia.


	2. Capítulo I

_— Y vivieron felices y comieron perdices._

_— ¿Qué son las perdices, mamá? —preguntó Octavia, de siete años, mirando asombrada el libro que su madre cerraba al haber finalizado el cuento._

_— Es un ave —explicó Bellamy, quien acababa de entrar a la pequeña habitación que componía el hogar de los Blake._

_— Debe ser muy rica para que todos los príncipes y princesas la quieran comer para siempre._

_El comentario provocó la risa de su madre y su hermano. Bellamy fue quien más rio, y miró con ternura a su hermana menor. Sus ocurrencias siempre lo agarraban desprevenido, y eran parte de los momentos que él más atesoraba en su corazón._

_— Sí es rica, pero no por eso es parte de la frase —comentó mientras se sentaba a su lado sobre la cama—. Que comieran perdices es sinónimo de que nunca tuvieron problemas económicos._

_— Porque tienen tanto oro que hasta lo vomitan, ¿no?_

_Bueno, tal vez no todas las ocurrencias fuesen atesoradas. Tanto Bellamy como Aurora miraron sorprendidos a la niña._

_— O... —se quejó su hermano mayor, con una mueca de disgusto._

_— ¿Qué? Eso es lo que dice Roma —comentó inocentemente, haciendo referencia a su mejor amiga._

_— Si, bueno... puede ser... —vagueó su madre. La frase nunca fue completada, y Aurora se levantó de la cama en dirección a la estufa a leña._

_Octavia frunció el ceño y se inclinó hacia su hermano, poniendo una mano a un lado de su oreja._

_— ¿Dije algo malo? —le susurró._

_— No sé si es "malo", pero sería mejor que no repitieras todo lo que escuchás, Octavia._

_A pesar de llegar a ser hasta una figura paternal para ella, a Bellamy no le gustaba retar a su hermana. No solo por el amor que le tenía, sino también porque nunca hacia nada realmente malo. Ella no tenía la culpa de ser curiosa.  
No la culpaba por el comentario reciente, pero aún así no pudo evitar sentir un malestar en el estómago cuando se lo escuchó decir. La realeza no haría algo así, ¿no? Debían utilizar sus riquezas para ayudar a quienes no podían sustentarse, como sucedía con su familia. Bellamy, de trece años, miró a su alrededor y le pareció que era la primer vez en su vida que prestaba atención a su hogar. Solo tenían tres sillas, una mesa, un armario, la estufa, y dos camas. La más grande era ocupada por su madre y su hermana. La más chica era la suya. Ya no entraba. Las paredes y el suelo dejaban qué desear. Ninguna de las superficies había tenido color alguna vez. La pintura se encontraba carcomida, y la madera a sus pies, comiscada, desde que Bellamy tenía memoria. _

_Bellamy terminó el recorrido en el libro de cuentos que ahora se encontraba sobre el regazo de su hermana menor. Debía ser la posesión más preciada que tenían por el simple hecho de que realmente era lo más hermoso y en mejor estado que tenían. Aquel texto estaba recubierto por una tela aterciopelada, con la silueta de una espada y una corona grabadas en dorado. Su madre le había asegurado de que se trataba de oro, y Bellamy recordó como había abierto los ojos, asombrado, ante tal revelación. Nunca había visto oro. Solo lo conocía por los cuentos, y su descripción siempre había logrado que quisiera conocerlo, como quien quisiera conocer el mar o las montañas. Sí lo desilusionó un poco que no brillase tanto como las coronas de los reyes, o que fuesen líneas finas, casi absorbidas por la tela. Pero, aún así, era oro. Era mucho más de lo que cualquiera que conociese tenía._

_Aquella noche, cuando Octavia ya se encontraba dormida, Bellamy intentó preguntarle a su madre por primer vez de dónde había salido aquel libro. No recibió respuesta._

Habían pasado nueve años de aquella noche, pero Bellamy solía repetirla en su mente con más frecuencia de la que le gustaría admitir. Ni su forma de pensar, ni la de su hermana habían cambiado. Al contrario: parecían haberse afianzado aún más en sus corazones. No era como si Octavia odiase a la corona, pero, por lo general, intentaba evitar tener conversaciones sobre la familia real con su hermano. 

— Me niego a creer que tu ceguera llegue al punto de imposibilitarte que veas la realidad —le había reclamado en una de sus últimas peleas—. Bell, la corte podría intentar recuperar Terra cualquier día...

— ¿No podés dejar el tema de una...

— ... ¡podrían enviar un grupo de exploración mañana mismo si no fuesen tan tacaños con todo su oro, y sus joyas,...!

— ... ellos deben decidir cada día lo que es mejor para el pueblo...

— ... reclutando gente para enviarlos a morir en su lugar... 

Tuvo que intervenir Aurora para que la discusión llegase a su fin. Los hermanos no se hablaron por más de una semana, y una vez más su madre hizo las veces de mediadora para que volviesen a la normalidad.

Bellamy, en el fondo, entendía lo que decía su hermana. Realmente lo hacía. Pero también se negaba a creer que aquellos que vivían felices para siempre, y que cada noche podían permitirse el lujo de comer un ave que se creía extinta, fueran capaces de no preocuparse por su gente. 

Pensaba en ello mientras caminaba detrás de su madre, cargando con los alimentos que acababan de obtener en la feria. No frescos, lamentablemente. No tenían lo suficiente para darse aquel gusto. Bellamy pensó una vez más en las perdices.

Al tener la mirada clavada en el piso, no vio cuando su madre frenó, por lo que chocó de lleno contra su espalda.

— ¿Qué...? 

— Mirá —fue la única contestación de su madre, señalando hacia la pared de una casa a su izquierda, sin mirarlo. Bellamy la observó confundido, pero siguió con la mirada hacia donde apuntaba Aurora con su dedo índice. 

Era un poster, de los que ya comenzaban hacerse por impresión, y no de manera manual. Las enormes palabras que dictaban " **SE SOLICITAN GUARDIAS** " hicieron que abriese los ojos, maravillado, ante tal noticia. Era su oportunidad.

— Sí —escuchó que decía su madre, como si hubiese logrado leerle el pensamiento. Aunque, más bien, seguro había leído su rostro, que debía delatarlo de sobremanera—, es lo que siempre soñaste, ¿no?

Se giró hacia su madre, y notó que tenía los ojos brillosos. 

Aún con las bolsas en las manos, rodeó el cuerpo de Aurora con sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próxima actualización: 28/10


	3. Capítulo II

" _Y vivieron felices y comieron perdices_ ".

Clarke releyó aquellas palabras hasta que sintió que los ojos le pesaban.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había comido perdiz? No estaba segura. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo sabía, si le gustaba o no.

Nadie nunca hablaba de perdices en la corte en aquellos tiempos. Aunque, a decir verdad, solo un tema era el predilecto para conversar en el palacio: cuándo serían capaces de volver a Terra.

Terra era la isla que había sido territorio principal del reino hasta que una peste obligó a toda la población a abandonarla. Hacía más de cien años que nadie se atrevía a volver. Los únicos recuerdos de ella habían sido pasados de generación en generación en los libros de Historia y en las voces de quienes creían recordar. Clarke se preguntó si los habitantes de Terra habrían tenido perdices en su tiempo.

Un golpe suave a la puerta de su habitación la extrajo de sus pensamientos. Se quedó callada, sin invitar a quien estuviese fuera a que entrara. Conocía por el golpe quién era, y tanto ella como la persona, sabían que no era necesario la formalidad de " _adelante_ ", " _pase_ ", " _con permiso_ ".

Cabello rizado negro, piel morena, sonrisa dócil. Quien se asomaba por su puerta era Wells, su mejor amigo desde infantes, e hijo del anterior rey, Thelonious Jaha. 

Caminó hasta ella, hasta su cama.

— Vine a ver como te encontrabas —le informó mientras se sentaba a su lado. Clarke simplemente asintió, regresando su mirada al libro en sus manos. Wells volvió a hablar:— No cenaste con nosotros.

— Estaba indispuesta.

— Indispuesta... —repitió Wells, distraído— ¿Pero eso no sucedió hace menos de dos sema...? ¡Ouch!

Clarke lo había golpeado, pero no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

— No _ese_ tipo de indisposición —le aclaró, suavizando su sonrisa, y él se la devolvió, sobándose el brazo golpeado.

— Entonces... 

Clarke suspiró, y la sonrisa se desvaneció por completo.

— ¿Alguna vez te pusiste a pensar en por qué tu padre se hizo a un lado?

La pregunta tenía una respuesta que ambos conocían, pero desde el nombramiento de su madre hacía dos años, nunca habían hablado del tema. Uno pensaría que era porque no necesitaban hacerlo al conocerse tanto, pero en el fondo los dos jóvenes eran conscientes de que no habían tocado el tema porque aún no se sentían listos para aceptar por completo el cambio.

— Al principio pensaba que era porque ya estaba cansado de reinar —ofreció finalmente Wells después de varios minutos de silencio—. Pero no me nombró a mí, por lo que supuse que es por mí que lo hizo. Siempre me dice que por años soñó con dejarlo todo para que yo pudiese casarme con tranquilidad, sin ser un blanco.

— Y me pasó el blanco a mí —comentó ella, amargamente.

— Clarke, si esto es porque ya no vamos a casarnos...

— No es eso. Tampoco le guardo rencor a tu padre, como todos parecen insinuar siempre que están a mi alrededor. Además, sabés que fui yo quien tomó la decisión de cancelar todo.

— No hace falta que me lo recuerdes —murmuró él con la misma amargura.

— Entonces vos no traigas el recuerdo a la conversación —se defendió Clarke.

— Pero si vos fuiste la que... —cerró los ojos, y suspiró con fuerza— ¿Sabés qué? No quiero pelear. Tenés razón, disculpame.

Sonó sinceramente arrepentido. La princesa aflojó los hombros, logrando que la tensión desapareciese.

— Disculpame vos a mí también —respondió ella, apretando el libro sobre su falda—. Ya hice las pases con que no voy a tener el final feliz de cuentos, como tanto soñé de niña, pero algunos días cuesta un poco más que otros.

Wells no hizo comentario al respecto, lo cual ella agradeció en su corazón. En cambio, continuó la conversación.

— ¿Qué hizo de hoy uno de esos días? Durante el almuerzo estabas de buen humor. ¿Pasó algo en la tarde?

Clarke se mordió el labio, debatiéndose en si contarle o no a su mejor amigo lo que sabía que generaría un revuelo si alguien más se enteraba. Confiaba en Wells, pero por momentos tenía la impresión de que la influencia de su padre era más fuerte que cualquier instancia de su amistad. Finalmente se decidió por confesárselo, omitiendo algunos detalles.

— Hoy tenía clases de herbolaria, pero el tutor nunca llegó. Nadie me avisó que había sido solicitado en uno de los pueblos vecinos porque la partera se encontraba enferma. Cuando salí a recorrer el palacio en su búsqueda, escuché a unas criadas... —la garganta se le cerró, sintiendo un nudo en ella. Respiró, tranquilizándose, antes de continuar— Escuché a unas criadas hablando sobre mí.

— No creí que el chisme de la servidumbre te importase tanto.

— No lo hace. Al menos, no normalmente. Fue la manera en que decían las cosas. Como si yo fuese una de cristal, inventada, irreal. Se lamentaban que nunca fuera a tener un esposo, hijos, como si realmente les importase o se preocupasen por mí. Como si no supiera que ellas sí tienen un futuro así por delante.

Clarke dejó que las lágrimas bañasen sus mejillas, y Wells posó una mano sobre su hombro, en intento de consuelo. Omitió el rumor que más le había dolido. No quería presenciar su reacción antes aquellas palabras.

" _... ya no es virgen..._ "

" _... el príncipe la visita durante las noches..._ "

" _... seguro calienta sus sábanas..._ "

" _... se canceló porque no lo satisface..._ "

Lo que había dicho Wells sobre ella y los chismes era real: no le importaban, porque sabía que eran mentiras inventadas por el aburrimiento y la envidia. Pero aquellos rumores eran despiadados. Nunca había oído algo así sobre nadie, mucho menos sobre ella. Comentaban y especulaban sobre su intimidad como si la vieran todos los días, como si _la conocieran_. Si aquellas habladoras estuvieran en sus zapatos, si supieran el peso que llevaba sobre sus hombros desde hacía dos años...

Cuando logró calmarse, miró Wells. Volvió a morderse el labio, aguantándose las ganas de contarle. Tal vez podría descargarse más tarde con su propio padre, cuando viniese a desearle las buenas noches. Con su madre sabía que no podía contar. Ser reina no tenía descanso.

Las siguientes horas las pasaron conversando sobre lo que había sido servido durante la cena, las mismas conversaciones ilusionadas sobre qué sucedería cuando lograsen volver a habitar Terra, como también las pesimistas (que corregían con un "realistas") que no creían que algo así fuese posible por otros cien años.

Cuando se despidieron, Wells la saludó con un beso en la mejilla en el humbral de la puerta, y Clarke sintió un calor reconfortante en el pecho. Pero cuando cerró la puerta, y volvió a su cama, donde aún se encontraba el libro de cuentos, aquella sensación le dio paso a algo que creyó reconocer como desconsuelo.

" _Y vivieron felices y comieron perdices._ ", seguía rezando la última línea del cuento.

Estas fueron las últimas palabras en su mente mientras las lágrimas la acunaban al caer dormida, imaginando una vida en la que no era princesa, sino esposa de su mejor amigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próxima actualización: 04/10


	4. Capítulo III.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próxima actualización: 11/11

Bellamy había preparado un bolso con su ropa y algo de comida la noche anterior. Intentó conciliar el sueño desde temprano, pero no logró hacerlo nunca. Tenía planeado levantarse varias horas antes del amanecer. El viaje desde Walden, la colonia en la que vivía, hasta la capital de Arcadia le llevaría más de cinco horas a pie, y no quería arriesgarse a llegar después del mediodía. No es como si hubiese un horario de presentación para los puestos en la guardia real, pero Bellamy no planeaba ceder su lugar a nadie, mucho menos por no ser capaz de llegar a tiempo.

Se despidió de su madre con un abrazo apretado y lágrimas. No fue lo mismo con su hermana. Cuando se acercó a ella para envolverla en sus brazos, Octavia se tensó, y dejó ambos brazos a los costados de su cuerpo, quietos. Bellamy suspiró, cansado. 

¿Cansado por no haber dormido o a causa de la molestia de su hermana? La una. La otra. Ambas, quizás.

— O —su hermana tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, por lo que le tomó el mentón con una mano, obligándola a subir la cabeza y conectar con sus ojos—, voy a volver, ¿si? En algún momento me van a permitir visitarla. O tal vez ustedes puedan visitarme a mí. También voy a escribirles, y a enviarles lo que me paguen, y...

No logró finalizar la frase, puesto que la joven de dieciséis años se escurrió de su agarre, e ingresó a la habitación, cerrando dejando un portazo detrás de ella.

Bellamy mantuvo la vista en aquella puerta hasta que la voz de su madre lo llevó a dirigirse a ella.

— Se le va a pasar —le aseguró, acercándose a él para acomodarle su remera—. Es la despedida lo que más le cuesta. Lo que más nos cuesta.

— Tal vez debería quedarme... —su madre lo chistó, impidiéndole seguir.

— No, eso no es una opción. La has cuidado toda su vida. Es momento que empieces a vivir la tuya —dictaminó, seria—. Además, no es como si realmente pudieses rechazar esta oportunidad, ni siquiera por nosotras. Bellamy, no te mostré aquel anuncio porque quisiese que fueras a la capital. Honestamente, no quiero. Pero sé que nunca vas a abandonar tu sueño, y esta realmente puede ser tu única oportunidad.

Su madre no lo había dicho de manera acusadora, y él lo entendía. Tenía razón. Estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por su sueño. Por supuesto que sentía culpa al dejar solas a aquellas que conformaban la única familia que tenía, pero por eso mismo había decidido que todo lo que ganara, les sería enviado a ellas. Estaba seguro de que no lo necesitaría para él mismo. Lo único que quería, era ser un caballero como el de los cuentos. Y, aunque se habían extinguido prácticamente a la par de las perdices, ser guardia era lo más cercano a su sueño.

De camino a Arcadia se cruzó con más de una persona que andaba por el mismo camino que él, con el mismo destino que él. El primero había sido John Murphy, un joven pálido, flaco, con una mirada que, sin mentir, le causaba escalofríos a Bellamy. También era bastante adulador, pero solo cuando parecía considerarlo necesario, o con las personas que él creía correctas. Fue así que, desde que conoció a Bellamy, no había dejado de intentar alimentar una idea de liderazgo en su cabeza, cosa que no hizo con Glass, a la cual molestaba constantemente. 

Aquella joven fue la tercer integrante del grupo. Fuerte, con mirada decidida, y cabello cobrizo ondulado recogido en una cola de caballo, Glass estaba segura de que tendría más posibilidades de entrar en la guardia real que la mayoría de los aplicantes. Bellamy no lo dudaba, aunque sí se preguntó si, por ser mujer, la aceptarían. Nunca había visto una que llegase a ser soldado. Supuso que si alguien fuese capaz de cambiar aquello, definitivamente sería su compañera.

Fue así como los tres recorrieron el resto del trayecto juntos, hasta llegar a las puertas de Arcadia.

John silbó, Glass suspiró, y Bellamy permaneció en silencio con la mirada clavada en la entrada. Aquello que los tres jóvenes tuvieron en común en aquel momento fue el asombro que les produjo lo majestuoso de aquel portal. Lo habían logrado: había llegado a su futuro final.

—✧♛✧—

— ¿Ya se anotaron? —preguntó Glass al encontrarlos sentados al borde de una fuente mientras almorzaban. Al verlos comer, ella misma se ubicó al lado de Bellamy, quien le alcanzó un paquete en el cual encontró un sanguche de codorniz. La joven sonrió agradecida, y no se retrasó en probar su comida.

— Sí —le respondió Bellamy, tapándose la boca con la mano al aún tener un bocado dentro—. Tardamos unas horas, pero lo logramos. ¿Dónde estabas?

— ¿Buscando trabajo al ser rechazada? —intentó provocarla John, quien ya se había terminado su sanguche. Tenía los codos apoyados sobre sus piernas, con las manos sosteniendo su cara. La sonrisa que presentaba ya no le daba escalofríos a Bellamy, pero dudaba llegar a acostumbrarse a ella, mucho menos que le gustase.

— Las listas para mujeres no estaban en el mismo lugar que las de los hombres —la declaración respondía la pregunta de Bellamy, pero Glass miraba de manera fija en su compañero pálido, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

— ¿Quiere decir que lo lograste?

— No lo logré". Lo logramos —posó sus ojos en Bellamy, y sonrió, dichosa—. Los tres somos, oficialmente, reclutas de la guardia real.


	5. Capítulo IV.

La suela de su calzado siempre había hecho ruido sobre los pisos del palacio, incluso durante sus visitas siendo aún niña e hija de una marquesa. 

Era dicho que, aquellos zapatos que producían sonido contra las baldosas eran los pertenecientes a las personas de la corte. Cuanto menor el rango, la posición, menor sonido se generaba al caminar. Esa especie de norma no hablada (pero sí escuchada) también contaba dentro del servicio, el cual se desplazaba por el castillo en completo silencio.

Pero lo que no muchos parecían saber era que, con práctica y sigilo, sin importar que tan sonoros fuesen los zapatos, uno podía lograr no hacer el menor ruido al caminar. Clarke había aprendido y perfeccionado aquel método. Era con este mismo que había escuchado a las criadas aquella última vez. Era también con el que se encontraba escuchando detrás de la puerta del despacho de su madre.

— ¿Qué dicen ahora? —curioseó Wells entre susurros, que se encontraba inclinado contra ella, intentando espiar de la misma manera. Clarke lo chistó, y el moreno suspiró— ¿Qué gracia tiene que me invites si no me vas a contar nada?

— ¿Podrías ser un poco más paciente? Si seguís hablando, no puedo escuchar.

— _¿... mandar un equipo completo de rastreo?_ —aquella era la voz de su padre, estaba segura. Lo que no reconocía era el tono enfurecido, el cual nunca había oído de parte de él.

— _Es nuestra única opción_ —quien le respondía era su madre.

— _Majestad, ya no tenemos más hombres..._

— _El comandante ya ha solicitado nuevos aspirantes el mes pasado. Han habido doscientos anotados en el transcurso de esta semana. Durante la jornada de hoy por la mañana se han incorporado cincuentra reclutas nuevos que estarán entrenando durante los próximos meses para poder incorporarse de manera oficial a la guardia real._

— _¡Qué alivio escuchar que vas a salvarles la vida a cincuenta jóvenes de tus propios planes, mientras que los ciento cincuenta restantes son enviados a morir!_

— _¡Eh, cuidá el tono! Estás hablando con nuestra..._ —Clarke podía imaginarse a Marcus desenvainando su espada al proferir tal advertencia.

— _¡Para vos, comandante, será su Alteza, pero no se te olvide que para mí también es mi mujer!_

— _Querido Jack_ —la voz de Thelonious era inconfundible. Clarke la conocía tan bien como a la de sus padres— _, entendemos y consideramos tu preocupación. Nadie, mucho menos nosotros, quiere poner en peligro a nuestra gente. Entendemos el sentimiento que esta misión generaría en las familias si supiesen a dónde serán enviados sus hijos, nietos, maridos, porque nosotros mismos tenemos familia. Sabés que tanto Abigail como yo daríamos nuestra propia vida si Clarke o Wells la necesitasen..._

— ¿ _Pero...?_

— _Estás en lo correcto: pero. Pero si el enviar a nuestros hijos a la muerte significase recuperar Terra, no dudaríamos en hacerlo._

Clarke sintió que el aire se le aprisionaba en la garganta, y notó cómo Wells se tensaba detrás suyo. Entendía las palabras del antiguo rey, pero el hecho de pensarlas, imaginarlas, como si fuesen reales...

—Tendríamos que irnos —susurró Wells, y Clarke quiso asentir, enderezarse, volver a su habitación, pero las siguientes palabras que escuchó se lo impidieron.

— _Sobre todo ahora que han habido avistamiento de personas._

Por un momento, Clarke creyó haber oído mal, pero al mirar la expresión en el rostro de Wells, comprendió que no se había equivocado. 

_Personas..._

Aquello era algo impensable, imposible. No había manera de que hubiese sobrevivientes de la peste.

— _¿Por qué no entonces enviar una carta?_ —su padre lo dijo con un tono de burla, pero Clarke sabía que estaba buscando una salida para ganar aquella discusión.

— _Ya lo hemos intentado, y no ha habido respuesta. Solo nos queda la comunicación cara a cara._

Pasaron algunos segundos de silencio no completo (se oían algunos murmullos discretos) hasta que su padre habló una vez más.

— _Déjennos solos._

— _Alteza..._

— _Está bien, Marcus. El príncipe les ha dado una orden, y deben cumplirla_ —la voz de su madre sonó firme, decisiva. Clarke deseaba, de llegar a ser reina en un futuro, tener la misma autoridad y porte que su madre, que con solo su voz podía gobernar Arcadia entera.

Los murmullos continuaron, seguidos de pisadas que la princesa supuso que se marchaban del despacho de la reina.

— Tu idea de utilizar la puerta que conecta con la sala de billar fue excelen... —Clarke volvió a chistarlo.

Luego de que todas las personas pareciesen salir del lugar, ninguno de los dos escuchó ni el más mínimo ruido proveniente de allí. Los minutos pasaron, y cuando Clarke estaba por rendirse, escuchó como una silla era tirada hacia atrás. El ruido fue sucedido por unas pisadas sonoras.

— _Mi amor..._ —comenzó su madre.

— _No me vengas con palabras dulces ahora, Abby. La única razón por la cual están tomando esta decisión es porque es la más "cómoda" para la corte, y lo sabés._

— _¿'Más "cómoda" '? Ya escuchaste a Thelonious. ¿Creés que me complazco en enviar a jóvenes que bien podrían ser Clarke hacia su muerte?_

— _Sinceramente, no lo sé. Desde tu nombramiento, cada día he comenzado a desconocerte más._

Sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

— Clarke...

— Tenías razón. Lo mejor será que nos vayamos.

—✧♛✧—

Aquella noche, Clarke no pudo conciliar el sueño. Cuando lograba esquivar la conversación sobre Terra, su mente pasaba a reproducir la de sus padres. Un temor indescriptible se le alojó en el corazón. Su padre siempre se había alzado a favor de lo correcto, y no dudaba que seguiría haciéndolo incluso cuando la misión hacia Terra parecía ya ser una realidad. Su posición como consorte de la reina era un tipo de protección que pocas personas tenían, pero, si se levantaba contra una orden directa de la reina... Clarke no quiso imaginar qué sucedería.

Continuó dando vueltas en la cama, hasta que decidió que aquello no la ayudaría a lograr dormirse. Se quitó las sábanas que la tapaban, y se levantó. Buscó su túnica de noche, y se la puso sobre los hombros. No se molestó en cerrarla.

Descalza, con el pelo cayéndole suelto contra la espalda, abrió con sigilo la puerta de su habitación. Miró a ambos lados del pasillo, encontrándose solo con la oscuridad de la noche. Perfecto. Era justamente lo que esperaba.

No precisó de velas, las cuales siempre eran apagadas alrededor de las diez, y no volvían a ser prendidas hasta el atardecer del siguiente día. Clarke llevaba toda su vida visitando el palacio y quedándose a pasar semanas allí. Por ende, había logrado acostumbrarse lo suficiente a la oscuridad como para llegar adonde quisiese sin necesidad de luz.

El suelo de baldosas, a diferencia del de su habitación, que era en su mayoría de alfombra, estaba frío, helado, y la hizo tiritar con cada paso. Pero no se arrepentía de no llevar calzado. Sin nada en los pies, podía estar confiada de que no haría ruido ni siquiera corriendo.

Sus pasos la llevaron hasta el subsuelo del palacio, en donde se encontraba la cocina. Clarke sabía que nunca había restos de la cena, pero también conocía que los caramelos eran almacenados allí. Eran fabricados y traídos desde colonias vecinas y desde hacía dos años hacían traer desde Phoenix los que eran sus preferidos. Le recordaban a su infancia y adolescencia, épocas que había disfrutado sin el peso de un futuro reinado sobre sus hombros.

Buscó en el estante más alto del mueble más alto, donde la cocinera solía poner el frasco con los dulces. Clarke sonrió. No era la primera vez que se escabullía en su búsqueda, y la mujer que se encargaba de la cocina lo sabía. 

Clarke siempre debía pararse sobre una de las sillas de la cocina para lograr alcanzar el frasco. Aún así, solo lograba alcanzar el estante estirando el brazo. 

Frunció el ceño al tantear con una mano el estante, y no encontrar el recipiente en el lugar de siempre. Estiró aún más el brazo, para poder recorrer el resto del estante con la mano . No solo no encontró lo que buscaba, sino que perdió el equilibrio y cayó de la silla. El ruido fue tan fuerte que aguantó la respiración por unos segundos, esperando que alguien llegase para encontrar a la princesa, futura reina de Arcadia, en camisón y túnica, descalza, buscando caramelos en la madrugada. 

Contó hasta ciento cincuenta, pero nadie apareció. Soltó el aire contenido, y se miró el tobillo. Estaba doblado, pero no en una posición extraña, como ella se hubiese imaginado. Pero sí comenzaba a pintarse de un color cada vez más parecido al carmesí, y dolía. Dolía bastante. Acercó sus dedos para tocarlo, y siseó del dolor al hacerlo. Estaba pensando cómo haría para levantarse y volver hasta su habitación cuando el sonido de pasos congelaron sus ideas.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? —la voz era grave, profunda. Clarke estaba segura de nunca haberla oído. Lo recordaría, de ser así.

Una figura apareció por la puerta de la cocina. La princesa la admiró, sorprendida. Era alta, musculosa.

El hombre se acercó hasta donde ella se encontraba, haciendo a un lado la silla tirada. Se agachó hasta quedar cara a cara.

— ¿Estás bien? —Clarke se resistió a sonreír, curiosa. ¿Hacía cuánto que alguien que no fuese sus padres o Wells la tuteaba?

— Me caí —fue lo único que logró admitir, avergonzada.

— ¿Podés ponerte de pie?

— No...

El hombre suspiró, para luego murmurar:

— Con permiso...

Sus manos grandes pasaron, una por detrás de sus rodillas, y con la otra, rodeó su espalda. Clarke tuvo que refrenar un grito de sorpresa. Una vez de pie, la luna le pegó de lleno en la cara al joven, y la princesa pudo admirar su perfil. Era... bueno, no estaba segura de cómo describirlo. Tenía el cabello corto, negro, lleno de rulos perfectamente formado. El puente de su nariz era fino, mientras que llegando a la parte más baja de la nariz, las fosas nasales era más grandes y redondas. Creía que el color de su piel era morena, aunque no tanto como Wells. No estaba muy segura con la poca luz que tenía. Sus labios era gruesos, y Clarke se preguntó como se sentirían contra los suyos. Sacudió su cabeza al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de cruzar por su mente. No conocía a aquel joven, mucho menos podía fantasear con él. No podía fantasear con nadie, en realidad, recordó de manera pesimista.

— Lo mejor va a ser que te agarres a mí —le explicó él, con la mirada fija hacia un punto completamente opuesto a ella. Esto le pareció extraño, pero no dijo nada. Clarke solo asintió, y pasó su brazo izquierdo alrededor de los hombros del joven, mientras que se aferró a su camisa con la mano derecha.

— Bien —fue lo único que recibió como respuesta—. Ahora me vas a tener que decir a donde debo llevarte. ¿Hay alguien a quien podamos ir para que te revise el tobillo?

Clarke abrió la boca, a punto de decirle que la llevara hasta su madre, pero la cerró. No quería llevarse un reto a esas horas. Tampoco quería que el joven aún supiese que estaba tratando con una princesa. La cercanía a él, por alguna razón, la hacía sentir cómoda. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que alguien la había abrazado? Wells no lo hacía desde que sus padres habían considerado que ya no era apropiado. Oh, cómo extrañaba el calor del otro...

— ¿Y bien? —interrumpió él sus pensamientos.

— No es nada grave. Podés llevarme hasta mi habitación.

— De ninguna manera.

— De verdad, puedo encargarme sola —insistió, buscando convencerlo. Él seguía sin mirarla, y Clarke comenzó a molestarse—. Lo más probable es que solo sea un esquice. Voy a tener que hacer reposo, pero nada más.

— ¿Estás segura...? —pero Clarke ya no pudo contenerse.

— ¿Sabías lo descortés que es no mirar a la persona a la que estás hablando?

Clarke no estaba preparada para encontrarse con aquellos ojos oscuros tan intensos. De manera inconsciente, apretó el agarre a la camisa, y vio como los ojos del joven dejaban los suyos para mirar su mano. Lo vio tragar saliva, como su nuez subió y bajo. La princesa volvió a sentir calor, pero dudaba que fuese por los brazos del joven. Bueno, tal vez sí por sus brazos, sus ojos, sus hombros...

— Perdón —su voz la sacó de su imaginación, y una vez más se encontró avergonzada de sus pensamientos—. No quería ofenderte, pero es que... bueno, tu pijama...

Clarke bajó la mirada a su túncia abierta, que dejaba ver por completo su camisón. Abrió los ojos, alarmada. Las mejillas le empezaron a arder, y soltó su mano derecha de la camisa para poder cerrarse la túnica como pudiese.

— Lo siento —contestó ella en un susurro, con los ojos pegados a la nuez de él, una vez más con la mano en su camisa—. Vos solo estabas siendo respetuoso. Yo fui la descortés. Te pido disculpas.

— Está bien. De todas maneras, tenías razón —Clarke levantó la vista, y se encontró con que él estaba mirando su rostros—: debería haberte mantenido la mirada mientras te hablaba.

Clarke se retorció involuntariamente en sus brazos, y el calor se expandió por la zona baja de su estómago. ¿Pero qué le pasaba? Seguramente era el cansancio.

— Puedo guiarte hasta mi habitación —le ofreció Clarke. Esperó a que él asintiese para continuar hablando—, aunque debo advertirte que vas a tener que cargarme por un rato. 

— No hay problema. Llevo cargando chicas desde que tengo memoria —lo dijo en un tono jovial, pero Clarke no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz. Él, al ser consciente de esto, abrió los ojos alarmado, y se apresuró a corregirse—. No quise decir que...

— No tenés que darme explicaciones —lo cortó. En realidad, sí podía obligarlo a hacerlo. Clarke sabía que, como princesa, podía exigírselas. Solo su madre conllevaba más poder y estátus que ella. 

Aún así, no quiso escuchar lo que el joven fuera a querer decirle. Además de que su reacción había sido absurda. ¿Qué importaba lo que hiciese aquel joven en su propia intimidad? Nada. Debía ponerle un freno a sus emociones, que parecían estar a flor de piel aquella noche.

Durante el trayecto hasta su habitación no volvieron a hablar. Él no cuestionó que tuviesen que subir al primer piso, y ella se sintió agradecida. Ya debía haberse dado cuenta de que se trataba de alguien más que simplemente una chica, pero aún así el joven no dijo nada. 

Ella tampoco lo hizo. Clarke temía que si abría la boca, diría algo que no debía, o que no quería. Le dio la sensación de que lo mismo pasaba con el joven.

Al llegar a la puerta, la princesa intentó soltarse del agarre, pero quien la llevaba la apretó contra sí.

— ¿Estás segura de poder caminar hacia adentro?

Lo que en principio había sido agradecido por la falta de ayuda que tenía, ahora comenzaba a frustrarla. No era como si no pudiese hacer unos cuantos pasos, saltando en un pie hasta su cama, si es que era necesario.

— Bajame —le ordenó, y él obedeció.

Abrió su puerta, y se metió dentro de la habitación, cerrándola sin girarse para ver al joven por última vez.

Cuando Clarke se metió por debajo de sus sábanas, logró dormirse en un instante a pesar del dolor.

Soñó con un caballero de armadura negra, brazos fuertes, y mirada intensa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próxima actualización: 18/11


	6. Capítulo V.

Bellamy jamás hubiese imaginado que su primer noche como parte de la guardia real la pasaría desvelado. Bueno, no "parte" aún, pero lo sería dentro de algunos meses.

No estaba seguro si era porque extrañaba a su hermana y a su madre, o por los ronquidos de John. Por la cama seguro que no. Era, por lejos, mucho más cómoda que la que había dormido durante toda su vida. Incluso le quedaba un poco de espacio al final de sus pies.

Dejó la cama de manera silenciosa, y se vistió, constantemente chequeando que el resto siguiese durmiendo. Hacía demasiado frío, incluso más que en Walden, y no se arriesgaría a enfermarse cuando todavía no había comenzado a disfrutar su puesto. Porque así lo veía Bellamy el ser (casi) parte de la guardia real: un disfrute. Había sido de los cincuenta que habían elegido servir en el palacio, y aunque él se hubiese conformado con la misión a Phoenix como lo había hecho Glass, su verdadero sueño era estar cerca de la familia real. De solo pensar en ver sus finales felices... bueno, le hacían creer que tal vez él encontrase el suyo. Que terminase casándose con alguna joven que trabajase como doncella o hasta en la cocina. Quizás fuera del palacio, pero aún así trabajando en la guardia. 

Era hacia la cocina que se dirigía mientras dejaba que sus pensamientos vagaran. El grupo aún no había recibido un recorrido de las instalaciones que estarían protegiendo y vigilando, y Bellamy no estaba seguro de en qué instancia del entrenamiento lo harían. La cocina también se encontraba en el subsuelo del palacio, y a pesar de nunca haberla visto, de camino a la habitación que compartía con otros diez jóvenes, había reconocido el olor a codorniz proveniendo de dos puertas grandes de madera. Tenía una memoria bastante buena (su madre insistía en que esto se debía a que, desde niño, había memorizado cada cuento que leía para poder narrarselo a su hermana), por lo que no le costó reconocer los pasillos que lo llevarían hasta allí. Sí tuvo que, sin embargo, tantear las paredes para lograr guiarse a causa de la falta de luz.

En medio del silencio de la noche, escuchó un estruendo proveniente de adonde él se dirigía. Detuvo sus pasos, intrigado, sin saber qué hacer. No tenía ningún tipo de arma encima. ¿Y si había un ladrón o un intruso? Consideró volver a la habitación y despertar a John. 

Pero, si realmente se encontraba con alguien que no debía estar en el palacio y lograba atraparlo, tal vez sería reconocido. Tal vez incluso se ganaría el reconocimiento de los reyes, como solía hacerlo el caballero victorioso en los cuentos.

Decidido, retomó su andar y al llegar ante aquellas puertas de madera, encontró una de ellas abierta por completo.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? —fue lo único que creyó correcto decir. Se arrepintió casi al instante. Sonaba mucho mejor en boca de un caballero. De la suya, se oía como la de un niño asustado.

Se asomó por el umbral, y gracias a la luz de la luna que se infiltraba a través de una ventana, pudo vislumbrar una figura sobre el suelo. Incluso desde aquella distancia podía reconocer que se trataba de una mujer.

Se acercó hasta ella, haciendo a un lado una silla que había en el suelo. Eso debía ser lo que había provocado aquel ruido. Se agachó hasta quedar cara a cara con la figura.

— ¿Estás bien? —la joven (porque estando tan cerca podía ver que se trataba de una chica cercana a la edad de Octavia) vestía pocas prendas. A pesar de estar acostumbrado a ver a su familia en camisón, sabía que, ante cualquier otra mujer, era irrespetuoso mirar. Bellamy intentó mantener los ojos clavados en la frente de ella.

— Me caí —le respondió, sin mirarlo por completo a la cara. Bellamy miró la silla una vez más. Sí, eso confirmaba el estruendo.

— ¿Podés ponerte de pie?

— No...

Bellamy quiso pensar en otra alternativa que no fuese la que primero se le había cruzado por la mente. Consideró buscar a alguien, a la cocinera quizás, pero la situación podía poner en peligro su puesto, y no sabía si el de la joven también.

Suspiró, derrotado, para luego murmurar:

— Con permiso...

Sus manos pasaron por detrás de sus rodillas y rodearon su espalda. Definitivamente era diferente a alzar a Octavia. No le resultó un peso, aunque sí sería complicado moverse si ella no hacía un mínimo de esfuerzo, si no te aferraba a él.

— Lo mejor va a ser que te agarres a mí —le explicó, con la mirada fija en las puertas de la cocina. Al levantarla, sus ojos habían recorrido su cuerpo. No iba a mentir: le había gustado. Pero no era correcto. La joven se encontraba lastimada y en necesidad de auxilio. Estaría abusando de la situación si continuaba mirándola. Y un caballero nunca se abusaría de una doncella en apuros.

Ella solo asintió, y pasó el brazo izquierdo alrededor de sus hombros, mientras que se aferró a su camisa con la mano derecha.

— Bien —le respondió, exhalando con más fuerza de la que quería—. Ahora me vas a tener que decir a donde debo llevarte. ¿Hay alguien a quien podamos ir para que te revise el tobillo?

Pasaron varios segundos, y la joven no contestó. A Bellamy se le empezaron a entumecer los músculos, pero no quería dejar de tenerla en sus brazos. No estaba seguro de por qué. No era como si no pudiese dejarla sobre la silla o incluso la mesa en el centro de la cocina.

Tal vez fuera por su cabello tan dorado, tan largo, con ondas suaves. O quizás fuesen sus ojos celestes, que parecían ser parte de un mar caribeño como en aquel cuento sobre una isla con un tesoro perdido. No, debía ser aquel lunar por encima de sus labios... 

Sacudió la cabeza, con esperanza de hacerlo también con sus pensamientos. Se estaba desviando. Se estaba abusando de la situación, otra vez. 

— ¿Y bien?

— No es nada grave. Podés llevarme hasta mi habitación —Bellamy frunció el ceño.

— De ninguna manera.

— De verdad, puedo encargarme sola —le insistió, pero Bellamy no pudo evitar dudar si hacerle caso o no. Estaba seguro de que aún le dolía el pie—. Lo más probable es que solo sea un esquice. Voy a tener que hacer reposo, pero nada más.

— ¿Estás segura...?

— ¿Sabías lo descortés que es no mirar a la persona con la que estás hablando?

La pregunta lo desconcertó. A pesar de que tenían la luz de la luna, no creyó que la joven la utilizase para fijarse en algo así. ¿No se había dado cuenta de que no quería incomodarla? Una parte de él se sintió aliviado de que no hubiese notado como había ojeado su cuerpo al levantarla.

— Perdón —logró soltar, aún confundido—. No quería ofenderte, pero es que... bueno, tu pijama...

La joven pareció darse cuenta finalmente de lo que él intentaba decirle, y Bellamy pudo percibir de reojo como se acomodaba la bata que llevaba puesta encima del camisón.

— Lo siento —contestó ella en un susurro. Bellamy miró su rostro, a pesar de que ella no le devolviese la mirada—. Vos solo estabas siendo respetuoso. Yo fui la descortés. Te pido disculpas.

— Está bien. De todas maneras, tenías razón —admitió, y pudo apreciar una vez más aquellos ojos preciosos cuando ella levantó la vista hacia su rostro—: debería haberte mantenido la mirada mientras te hablaba.

La sintió retorcerse en sus brazos, y Bellamy no pudo evitar pensar en que era muy probable que se sintiese incómoda en brazos de un desconocido. Abrió su boca, con intención de preguntar hacia donde llevarla, pero ella le ganó.

— Puedo guiarte hasta mi habitación —le ofreció. Bellamy asintió, y la joven continuó hablando—, aunque debo advertirte que vas a tener que cargarme por un rato.

— No hay problema. Llevo cargando chicas desde que tengo memoria —lo dijo en modo de broma, pero la joven no pareció tomárselo de aquella manera. Bellamy consideró, entonces, las implicaciones que lo que había dicho podía tener, e intentó corregirse:—. No quise decir que...

— No tenés que darme explicaciones —lo cortó ella. Aún así, quiso hacerlo, pero se contuvo. No quería seguir incomodándola.

Durante el trayecto hasta la habitación de ella no volvieron a hablar. Le pareció extraño que su habitación no se encontrase en el subsuelo al igual que la suya, pero no era como si conociese dónde dormía el resto del personal, por lo que no preguntó. Ella tampoco dijo nada al respecto.

Bellamy temía que si abría la boca, diría algo que no debía, o que no quería. Le dio la sensación de que lo mismo pasaba con la joven.

Al llegar a la puerta, ella intentó soltarse del agarre, pero Bellamy no se lo permitió.

— ¿Estás segura de poder caminar hacia adentro?

Su intención no era abrumarla, pero su tobillo estaba bastante colorado, y no pudo evitar preocuparse. 

— Bajame —le ordenó la joven, y, a pesar de sorprenderse ante la brusquedad de la petición, él obedeció.

La joven se metió en su habitación sin dirigirle una última mirada. Bellamy se encontró deseando que lo hubiese hecho. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que ella no le había dado las gracias en ningún momento.

Cuando Bellamy se metió dentro de sus sábanas al volver a su habitación, logró dormirse en un instante a pesar del entumecimiento en sus músculos.

Soñó con una princesa de vestidos blancos, ojos celestes, y con un lunar por encima de sus labios. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próxima actualización: 02/12


	7. Capítulo VI.

Lo que la despertó fue su doncella abriendo las cortinas de una de la ventanas de su habitación, pero fue el dolor en el tobillo al apoyar los pies sobre el suelo lo que la despabiló por completo. El siseo de dolor que soltó, alarmó a su doncella.

— ¡Alteza! —la joven se encontraba a su lado, sosteniéndola del codo, en un instante— ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Qué sucede?

— No es nada, Thalia —intentó calmarla, pero se dejó guiar nuevamente a su cama—. Durante la cabalgata de ayer debo haber pisado mal al bajarme del caballo. No es nada grave.

Se sorprendió al notar que estas mismas últimas palabras le había dicho a aquel joven durante la madrugada. Se dio cuenta de que no conocía su nombre.

— ¿Debería hacer llamar al médico, Alteza?

— Sí —se decidió por responder luego de considerarlo por unos segundos. Mientras que la recuperación ideal sería quedarse en la cama, si había acertado en creer que solo se trataba de un esguince, también tenía un itinerario que seguir. No deseaba perderse la clase de herbolaria dos veces seguidas—, pero que de ninguna manera esto llegue a oídos de la reina. Suficiente tiene ya con...

— Por supuesto que no, Alteza. Su Majestad no se enterará.

— Confió, entonces, que personalmente vas a buscar al médico y traerlo hasta acá, sin hablar ni chismosear con nadie en el camino, ¿no?

— Le aseguro que su confianza sobre mí no es puesta en vano.

Haciendo una reverencia, la doncella salió de la habitación, dejando a Clarke sola. Creyó que podía volver a respirar solo entonces. 

No solo había mentido, lo cual nunca lograba que la llevase a ningún lado de manera segura, sino que, de no ser porque Thalia la interrumpió, podría haber mencionado la misión a Terra. Los acontecimientos de los últimos días la estaban volviendo descuidada, y eso era algo que no podía permitirse. 

También se arrepentía de haberle hablado de manera tan brusca a Thalia. Su doncella era de su confianza. No necesitaba preocuparse por chismes o rumores cuando de ella se trataba.

Miró hacia la ventana a la que Thalia había llegado a correrle las cortinas antes de que corriese ella misma a su lado. A pesar de ser las siete de la mañana, el calor del sol era fuerte, y su luz inundaba toda la habitación. De la misma manera, el deseo de salir al balcón la inundó a ella. Cuidando de solo apoyar su pie sano sobre el suelo, cojeó hasta allí. Sabía que, si el médico llegaba en aquel momento, la regresaría a la cama de un grito. La imagen la hizo sonreír, sentirse niña. Hacía mucho tiempo que no rompía las reglas más allá de escuchar conversaciones que no debía a través de puertas cerradas y escaparse en la noche para hacerse de un postre. 

Llegar hasta el balcón fue cansador, y tuvo que detenerse más de una vez para recuperarse, apoyándose sobre los muebles que tuviese a su alrededor. Al llegar hasta la ventana, que también hacía las veces de puerta, giró el picaporte. El aire frío, junto con el olor a tierra mojada por la garúa de la madrugada, la golpearon de lleno en la cara. Pero el frío solo duró hasta que ella ingresó al balcón, y el calor llegó a su rostro. 

Tapó el sol con una mano. Los ojos siempre le dolían cuando se intentaban adaptar a la luz de manera repentina. Siguió cojeando hasta el borde del balcón y utilizó el antepecho del mismo para estabilizarse. Suspiró al sentir como la presión en su pie sano disminuía. 

Admiró a su alrededor. El día realmente estaba hermoso. Se mordió el labio al recordar que lo más probable fuera que no se pudiese mover demasiado, mucho menos recorrer los jardines. 

— Tendría que haberme quedado en la cama... —se reprendió a sí misma, mientras recorría los jardines del palacio con la mirada. El dolor de los ojos había desaparecido, por lo que se dedicó a disfrutar de la vista hasta que Thalia llegase con el médico.

A pesar de que la actividad en palacio había comenzado hacía una o dos horas, en aquel sector del castillo solía reinar un silencio solo interrumpido por los pájaros. Era por eso que Clarke había escogido aquella habitación en aquella ala del palacio. Era la zona más tranquila, con una vista espectacular, pero sobre todo porque ni en las horas más ajetreadas había demasiado ruido. 

A Clarke no le molestaba ser princesa. Más allá de que no conllevaba el final que ella quería, era algo que, aún cuando no lo era por título, y su madre solo era marquesa, había aprendido a aceptar y hasta incluso disfrutar. Pero también existían momentos en los que deseaba poder quedarse todo el tiempo que quisiese escuchando el canto de las aves y suspirando, mientras el sol la calentaba.

Pero la tranquilidad no duró tanto como a ella le hubiese gustado. El cantar de los pájaros se vio interrumpido por gritos y órdenes. Clarke se asomó lo más que pudo sobre el borde el balcón, y pudo divisar al comandante seguido por una hilera de jóvenes corriendo detrás suyo. Marcus Kane levantó la cabeza y, al ver a la princesa, gritó, deteniéndose:

— ¡Alto! —Clarke se tapó la boca con una mano, conteniendo inutilmente una risita, al ver que todo moviemiento frenaba de inmediato, y como algunos se chocaban entre sí debido a esto. Con que estos debían ser la nueva adquisión de la guardia real. Se alegro al ver más mujeres que en reclutamientos anteriores. El comandante hizo una reverencia hacia su dirección, para luego ofrecerle una sonrisa amplia— ¡Buenos días, Alteza! Veo que ha amanecido igual de majestuosa que el día. 

Clarke pudo apreciar como varios en las filas aguantaban la risa. Ella sonrió, volviendo su mirada al comandante. 

— Me halagás, Marcus. Creo que la hermosura del día de hoy me supera —respondió, divertida. 

El ida y vuelta entre ellos siempre era formal de parte del comandante, pero cómodo. Al igual que a Thelonious, lo conocía desde niña, y en su corazón lo consideraba parte de su familia. Nunca entablaban conversaciones largas, pero siempre que finalizaban, Clarke se encontraba de buen humor.

— ¡Atención! Están frente a la futura heredera de Arcadia. Presenten sus respetos como es debido.

El cumplimiento de la orden fue inmediato. Los cincuenta jóvenes hicieron una reverencia, algunos más corta, otros más larga. Ninguna tan refinada como las que Clarke estaba acostumbrada a recibir en la corte. Marcus también pareció notarlo.

— Tendrá que disculparlos, Alteza. Aún tienen mucho que aprender. 

— Es comprensible. De todas maneras, confío en que se encuentran en las mejores manos.

— Ahora es usted quien me halaga a mí, Alteza. 

— Solo digo la verdad, Marcus —esta vez fue ella quien le ofreció una sonrisa cálida.

— Aún así. La dejaré tranquila para que pueda seguir disfrutando la mañana. Con permiso.

— Propio. 

Tanto el comandante como el grupo de enlistados se giraron, dándole sus costados a ella. Marcus gritó la orden de retomar la marcha, y los jóvenes no tardaron en cumplirla. Su sonrisa permaneció en su rostro hasta que sus ojos se posaron en uno de los últimos muchachos. Este giró la cabeza en su dirección, y su mirada se encontró con unos ojos oscuros, intensos. 

Los mismos con los que había soñado. 

Los mismos que pertenecían a quien la había llevado en sus brazos desde la cocina hasta su habitación.

En ese momento, escuchó como la puerta de su habitación era abierta, y su doncella, acompañada por el médico, la reprendía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próxima actualización: 09/12


	8. Capítulo VII.

— _¿Vieron a la princesa?_

— _Todavía no puedo creer que hayamos podido estar tan cerca suyo..._

— _A pesar de estar a metros nuestro y tapada por aquel balcón, se podían notar sus curvas..._

— _Cuidado con lo que decís, Asher. Está comprometida con el príncipe Wells desde que nacieron..._

— _¿Acaso no te enteraste? No va a haber tal boda. Se canceló..._

— _¿Cómo? ¿En serio?_

— _Esta mañana, cuando fui a la cocina en busca de algo que hubiese sobrado del desayuno, escuché a..._

Ese era el único tema que se había discutido desde el primer trote de la mañana. Bellamy había permanecido callado mientras sus compañeros hablaban sobre la joven de cabello dorado y ojos celestes que había resultado ser la heredera al trono. Sin importar qué tantas veces le diese vueltas al asunto, no podía comprender nada lo que que había sucedido la noche anterior. ¿Por qué no le dijo quién era? ¿Por qué le permitió tutearla? ¿Por qué confío en él como ayuda?

— ¡Eh, Bellamy! —pestañeó y dirigió su mirada a John, quien se encontraba conversando con el resto de los jóvenes— ¿A vos qué te pareció?

Bellamy pensó en su verdadero primer encuentro con ella. La joven princesa sobre el suelo, con el tobillo rojo (la había visto parada en aquel balcón, por lo que ya debería estar bien, ¿no?), el cabello suelto pasándole los hombres, y la bata abierta con una vista clara a su camisón.

— Tenía poca ropa encima —soltó sin pensar. Se arrepintió al instante del comentario, pero el resto ya lo había oído y se reían a carcajadas, las cuales fueron seguidas por varios comentarios obsenos. Quiso aclarar que no lo había dicho de _esa_ manera, pero no pudo hacerse escuchar por encima del griterío. 

Pasó el resto de la jornada sin ser capaz de disfrutar de los primeros entrenamientos como futuro guardia real. Aquello que había estado deseando y esperando por tanto tiempo se veía opacado por la culpa generada de sus acciones. Sentía que debía disculparse, pero ¿cómo? No podía acercarse a ella. El que la hubiese visto aquella mañana en su balcón había sido casualidad pura. Mucho menos mencionar el habérsela encontrado en la cocina durante la noche.

Durante el último ejercicio del día, el comandante lo mandó a llamar.

— Bellamy Blake —tenía los ojos pegados a la hoja en la que se encontraban sus datos. Debía ser la misma que había rellenado al llegar a Arcadia. Bellamy permaneció erguido mientras esperaba a que el comandante volviese a hablar—. ¿Alguna relación con Aurora Blake?

Bellamy despegó la mirada de la pared frente a él para mirar desconcertado a su superior.

— Mi... mi madre, señor. 

— Hum... Bueno, ciertamente no esperaba enterarme de algo así de esta manera. ¿Tu padre?

— Nunca lo conocí, señor. Mi madre nos ha criado sola.

— ¿Nos?

— A mi hermana y a mí, señor.

¿Por qué le preguntaba aquellas cosas? ¿No se encontraban, acaso, escritan en el papel?

— ¿Mismo padre?

— No lo sé, señor —la humillación era más de la que se consideraba capaz de soportar—. ¿Para esto me mandó a llamar?

— No he sido yo quien lo solicitó, Blake. 

— ¿Entonces...?

— No sé cómo agradecerte este favor, Marcus. 

Bellamy contuvo las ganas de girarse hacia ella. Porque _era ella_. No le cabía duda. Era su voz, aunque al hablar con el comandante parecía endulzarla.

— No hay nada que agradecer, Alteza.

El comandante se levantó de su silla, dejando su escritorio y caminando hacia la puerta. Bellamy se giró, reconociendo la salida de su superior. Después, mantuvo los ojos fijos en el suelo, aunque no pudo evitar ojear por unos segundos a la princesa.

Tenía el cabello recogido hacia atrás, en un rodete, adornando con una vincha de oro con perlas. Llevaba una perla en cada oreja, y alrededor de su cuello, una gargantilla a juego. Su vestido era rojo, de mangas cortas. A la luz del atardecer, su tez pálida y sus ojos celestes brillaban aún más. Si la había encontrado hermosa en medio de la noche, casi en oscuridad completa, Bellamy creyó estar frente a una diosa en aquel momento. Con el camisón y el pie lastimado le había parecido hasta frágil. La princesa frente a él no lo era. Tenía fuerza en su porte, en su mirada. Fue por eso que no pudo evitar ruborizarse y bajar la mirada al suelo.

— Creí que había sido clara al decir que es descortés no mirar a quien te está hablando —levantó la vista despacio, pero poso los ojos en la puerta del despacho, que se encontraba detrás de ella. Si lo notó, al menos no pareció considerarlo como una falta de respeto—. Bien. Debo admitir que me llevé por sorpresa el enterarme que usted es parte de los cincuenta. 

— Si le sirve de consuelo, a mí también me sorprendió conocer que usted es una princesa. ¿Cómo sigue su pie?

Pareció no ser lo correcto a decir, porque la joven heredera se quitó el guante de la mano derecha. Dio tres pasos, acercándose a él, y llevó la misma mano hacia su mentón, tirándolo hacía ella. Bellamy se vio obligado a conectar su mirada con la de ella. Tenía razón: era fuerte. Sus ojos se lo decían. No pudo evitar entusiasmarse. Coincidía perfectamente con todos los cuentos que había leído, pero no con las princesas de estos, sino con las reinas. Realmente estaba conociendo (aunque por segunda vez) a un miembro de la familia real. Se sintió mareado, pero se exigió a sí mismo guardar la compostura. 

— Voy a volver a ser muy clara con usted. Lo que pasó ayer en la madrugada fue un imprevisto, y aunque me encuentro agradecida por su asistencia, le recomiendo que no vuelva a mencionar lo sucedido. A nadie. Espero, al menos, que no lo haya hecho aún.

— ¿Así es como suelen agradecer las princesas a quienes las ayudan o su Alteza es la excepción? —el agarre del mentón pasó a su cabello, y Bellamy abrió los ojos sorprendido al sentir el tirón, esta vez hacia abajo. Las palabras que salía de su boca con intención de sonar graciosas solo parecían empeorar el humor de la princesa.

— Si se va a dirigir de manera tan baja hacia su futura reina, de rodillas sería una mejor imagen, ¿no?

Bellamy cayó arrodillado. Sintió la garganta seca, pero aún así tragó saliva. No entendía qué estaba sucediendo. Debía haber hecho algo mal, aunque no entendía qué. En los cuentos, nadie parecía tener estas reacciones salvo los reyes tirános o las madrastras. 

Tal vez no debería haberle contestado de aquella manera, pero no era su intención faltarle el respeto. Hacerse el gracioso claramente no venía funcionándole, y debió captar la indirecta desde que vio el gesto que le dio cuando dijo que estaba acostumbrado a tener muchachas en sus brazos.

— Le hice una pregunta. 

— No fue mi intención ofenderla. Le ruego que me perdone. 

— No —tironeó hasta que su cabeza, haciéndolo estirar aún más su cuello hacia ella. A pesar de sentir como la decepción lo bañaba (¿realmente los cuentos estaban tan alejados de la realidad? ¿Octavia había estado en lo correcto todo ese tiempo?), no podía negar que, de alguna forma, le gustaba aquella provocación. Tragó saliva una vez más al imaginar como sería que ella tironease de su cabello, pero en una situación distinta. 

El comandante decidió volver a su despacho en aquel instante, y lo que en su momento Bellamy había encontrado fascinante, ahora le resultaba aún más vergonzoso que la última conversación que había sostenido con su superior. 

— Alteza... —el hombre pareció tan sorprendido como Bellamy se había sentido ante la primer tirada de cabello— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso el enlistado ha intentado algo en su contra?

— ¿Te acordás lo que me dijiste esta mañana, Marcus? —su mirada seguía fija en Bellamy— ¿Algo rozando las líneas de " _mucho que aprender_ "? 

— Por supuesto, Alteza.

— Tal vez debería comenzar con este. 

Soltó el agarre de tal forma que Bellamy cayó hacia atrás. 

Escuchó como los pasos de la princesa anunciaban su salida. 

Se le empañaron los ojos, y no se encontró capaz ni de ponerse de pie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próxima actualización: 16/12

**Author's Note:**

> Actualizaciones todos los miércoles.


End file.
